But Sensei! I love him!
by SunnyLen
Summary: Love is complicated, especially when your own teacher seems to be stealing your lover away from you. More description inside. Main pairing KaitoLen. Slight Sci-Fi later on
1. In which Len discovers something

**New fanfiction! (Yes I haven't updated my other ones...Im sorry!) Apparently reading a fic with Kiyoteru in wouldn't be so bad, I had written 5 chapters of it already so I was going to put it up anyway :3**

**This fic is based off of a RP between myself and KidGravy (check her out on deviantART!) and well I loved it so much I had to write it!**

**Pairings inside: **

**Kaito x Len (main :3) **

**Kaito x Hiyama**

**Neru x Len (one sided)**

**Kiyoteru x Teto (one sided)**

**Who knows what else may appear!**

**Any way, I hope you enjoy! (This is probably the longest chapter I have ever writen for anything!)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own Vocaloid :c**

* * *

><p>I'm Len, 14 years old. Right. Got that down? I thought I ought to tell you a little about myself, it isn't very professional of me but you should know! I live in a house, with my guardian, Kaito. He is marvellous let me tell you. He has this blue hair, and it likes to shine. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be telling you these personal things. Aside from that, I am pretty normal, I go to school, I eat bananas and I like to sing. But one thing that isn't normal about me. I am the luckiest boy in the world...<p>

'Hey come on Len your bag! You don't want to be late, again!' Kaitos voice sounded from downstairs. I was too involved in what I was looking at on the computer to want to bother with school. That something was Kiyoteru-Sensei. It seemed to be that he had some sort of relationship with Kaito. _My Kaito. _

I turned off the machine hastily. I didn't want to have to stare at the hurtful truths any longer. I scooped up my bag, which was heavy from holding one too many bananas, and marched downstairs.

Catching a first glance at Kaito instantly made me forget that I was mad at him. He may only be my guardian, but I loved him a lot more than I should. Stupid school boy fantasies filled my head as a smiled at him, they will of course stay in my head, where they belong, they weren't called fantasies for nothing.

It took me a few seconds to come back to reality, the worry hit me once again. Was Kaito in a relationship with Hiyama? Yes? No? What is the answer? If so, why? Why didn't he love me? Did I suddenly stop being not good enough for him? _No _I will not think those things, I shall just have to ask him. I have to be mature.

"Hey sir serious, you ready?" Kaito nudged me with his elbow, I must have spaced out for longer than I thought. I looked up at him, _just say it. Don't be such a chicken. _I swallowed and prepared myself, butterflies were swarming around in my stomach, they felt more like angry bees, ready to sting me as soon as I screwed up.

"Hey Kaito? I er- was – wondering if-" I couldn't do it, how was I meant to just ask him? I didn't want to embarrass him if I was wrong.

He looked at me curiously, "Come on, what you trying to ask sleepy head ?" He teased poking me in the ribs. I frowned, urgh, why couldn't I just ask him? It was too complicated.

'Oh I don't know, why don't you ask your new boyfriend?' My voice came out harshly, more than I had intended, I hadn't even meant to say that . I could tell he was taken aback why what I had asked him, he seemed more confused than anything, but then again, when wasn't Kaito confused?

'H-hang on. What? My boyfriend? Len are you sure you're awake yet?' He placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to explain myself. I shrugged away and faced the other direction.

'Kiyoteru-Sensei of course! You seem to be seeing him an awful lot!' I was now getting annoyed, was Kaito trying to lie his way out of this? Trying to pretend that he had no idea what I was talking about.

He dropped his hand and lowered himself so he was level with my face. 'Len, he is not my boyfriend. Where did you get that idea from?'

Oh look at that, he really expects me to believe that he doesn't know a thing. 'The internet, his Facebook. Said you were in a complicated relationship! Why Is that Kaito? Why?'

'Wh-what? What is that? A book on faces? That's so odd...then again he probably has a book on everything.' My guardians face was deadly serious. I couldn't stay mad at him now. The corners of my mouth turned up at the side and I grinned at him. I lightly hit his shoulder.

'No, it's a social networking site you goose. I made you one ages ago!' I explained, trying to hold back my laughter.

A look of realisation crossed his face. '...Is that the thing with the picture on that I said you looked like a girl in?' He asked, with total innocence.

I pretended to be irritated with him again but then I smiled. 'Yes, that thing.'

Kaito smiled reassuringly at me. 'Well I'm sure he was just messing around on there. You don't have to worry about anything.' He said as he patted my shoulder. 'Now come on, we don't want to miss the bus, I don't want to be held responsible for making you late for the third time this week.'

We both made our way to the bus stop, making conversation with each other. 'Now Kaito, we can't be late, because I need to do my homework.' I said this lightly, as it wasn't anything important. But trying to be a good guardian Kaito had a moan at me for it, but of course, as a teenager I had a good excuse.

'Well it's not my fault Rin simply has to show me something important when I should be doing homework. And I couldn't do it yesterday because Gumi got me in trouble again!' I explained. This one actually got his attention.

'How did Gumi get you in trouble? Have you been arguing with her again?' He asked, looking down at me.

Well of course I had been, but I'm the one who gets in trouble, not her! 'Oh well it's not my fault! She tried to tell me that her voice was better than mine, which is so not true. So I go to prove it, I stood on the table in the lunch hall and started singing and that's when Kiyoteru-Sensei comes over and tells me off! And she just stood there laughing!' I complained, making me sound like the victim. Although if she was the one in trouble I would be the one laughing.

'Oh Len.' Kaito sighed, I could tell he was about to go into a rant about why I shouldn't argue but thankfully I spotted the bus come round the corner. I pointed at before he had the chance to open is mouth.

We both boarded the bus and I rushed straight to the top floor to sit right at the front, Kaito gave me my space and sat near Mei-Chan somewhere near the back. I turned to look at the two at the back, poor Meiko looked like she had a hangover, again, well I wasn't surprised, that's what you get for working as a bar maid. I liked to sit at the front, it looked like we were going to run down the little cars in front and the people on the pavement below. Just like being in a road roller.

Down below on the pavement I spotted Rin, Neru and Gumi lining up to get on board. Not long later they were making their way up the stairs, Gumi in front. She came to sit at the front, of course I wasn't having that. Just when she was about to sit down I shoved her out of the way. 'This place is for Rin and Neru.' I said sternly before poking my tongue out at her. She retaliated immediately, the other two didn't come to her rescue, they went and sat further back. They wanted no part in our argument.

'That doesn't mean you can shove me out of the way you know! What happened to 'Hey Gumi would you mind moving because I have this seat for someone else. Oh no but I'm too stupid to think of being polite!'' She shouted at me.

Ha what nonsense. Why would I go out of my way to be polite to someone as annoying as her? 'Well I would, but you never listen to me anyway!' I retorted and shoved her again, which she returned.

'That's because anything that comes out of your airhead of yours is bound to be stupid!' She continued, prodding my head with her finger. I knocked her hand away, ready to make my comeback.

'My air head? What about yours? Your hair looks like it's made of grass!'

'Ha! You can talk straw head!' She retaliated and grabbed hold of my ponytail. 'I'm surprised you don't have animals living in there! Eww it's so dirty!'

'Ow, hey!' I grabbed onto her hair myself, so she knows how it feels. 'Well it looks like someone saw your hair and puked on it, oh no, sorry, it was already like that!' We continued arguing back at forth. Until I spotted Kaito leave his seat and come down to break us up.

I released her hair immediately and she did the same. 'Len...' He began. I was sure to be in trouble now, stupid Gumi, she started it. 'I thought you said you wouldn't argue. Look, if you can't get on, just sit separately, please.'

I frowned, about to argue my case. But Kaito stopped me before I had the chance. 'Len, I can't tell her off, because I don't legally look after her. I'm not trying to take sides. Come on, sit at the back with me and Meiko.' I sighed but did what he said.

Sometimes life wasn't as fun when grownups told you what to do. But in the case, it only makes life better. Kaito made life better. I followed him to the back of the bus and then went round him to sit in the seat he was previously in, so he had to sit next to me. I wasn't prepared for a cold seat, my mood would not be lifted that way. Well that was my childish excuse anyway.

At a closer look Meiko really was hung over, off her head. I had lost count of how many times Kaito had tried to convince her to stop this excessive drinking and as always, today she had another excuse.

'Well last night I poured too many, there were so many left over! It would have been a shame to waste them.'

She said sadly, anyone else would have laughed at her, it is her own fault, I would have too, If I knew she wouldn't hit me round the head if I did. I did feel sorry for her, she really finds it hard to not drink.

'Aww Meiko! You know you shouldn't!' I scolded, playing the adult role. She looked at me and her face fell, she couldn't help it. To her a drink was like a necessity, she would most probably have a break down if you took it from her.

'I know...I'm sorry! I'll look for a new job, I swear.' She said hurriedly. I sighed but patted her head comfortingly, I didn't think she would find a new job, after all, she wouldn't be very good at much else.

I didn't have any more time to try and help Meiko as we had reached our stop, as always Kaito got off the bus with me to say goodbye. We hugged each other tightly. 'You have a good day Kaito!' I grinned.

He returned the smile 'of course I will Len, plenty to do, people to see, ice cream to buy. And you make sure you study hard!' He laughed, what a silly thing to say, of course I won't study, school is far to hectic for something like that.

I waved goodbye to him before running to catch up with Neru and Rin (unfortunately Gumi too). I have collided-hugged with my too friends, deliberately excluding Gumi. 'Come on, last one into the school has to buy me a banana!' I shouted before running off as fast as I could, just waiting for that extra banana.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? ouo I hope it was good! Please let me know in the reviews, if people like it I will upload more! - this story has got a lot more to go and I am excited for it, so I might just end up putting it up anyway...hehehehe.<strong>

**P.s. My writing style is so different in this o-o'**

**Len: Hey! Sunny! Did you really think you were going to leave us out of the authors notes? I am OFFENDED. **

**Gumi: Stop being such a baby**

**Kaito: Oh dear...Sorry about that guys, I will keep them apart from now on!**

**Kiyoteru: I look forward to seeing some smartness in this fanfiction, when's my chapter?**

**See what I have to work with? -_-'**


	2. In which Len and Mikuo have PE

**Hey guysss! No yaoi or fluff in this chapter, just a load of Len and Mikuo being noobs. **

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Ahh finally the lesson before lunch! I got myself into my PE kit, yellow top and black shorts and sat on the bench to wait for Mikuo to finish changing, only a matter of seconds passed before our PE teacher Megurine-sensei banged on the changing room door 'Out! We're going on the field!'<p>

She only waited another few seconds before banging harder on the door. 'Come on! We haven't got all day!' Just then I panicked, I knew that despite the fact I used to know Luka (that's Megurine-sensei to you) out of school doesn't change the fact that she will give you a detention for being late to her class.

I grabbed hold of Mikuos arm and dragged him out the changing room, he still half in and half out of his shirt with a leek picture on. 'H-hey I wasn't finished changing!' he protested.

We joined the rest of the class outside just when Sensei shouted 'To the field!' with a point to show our direction.

'Yes ma'am!' I saluted and with Mikuo getting himself properly dressed, we ran to the field. He punched me in the arm and I returned the gesture, no way was I out of breath from running.

Luka stood in front of us, standing proud, there was something evil about her smile. 'So today, we shall be doing a very difficult sport! That most men hit and fail!' She announced loudly. Oh no, I hate sports, it is always so much effort, why can't there be a banana class? Megurine-sensei is so cruel.

I expressed by displeasure to Mikuo, in the manliest way possible. 'Mikuo we gonna dieeeee!' I whined.

Sensei clapped her hands to get the attention of the class who had now, like me, gone and started complaining. 'We are doing…' she paused dramatically, 'GYMNASTICS!'

Mikuo burst out laughing. 'You're kidding right?' he asked, causing the rest of the class with him. Attention seeker.

Megurine-Sensei looked down at him, a dark aura seemed to surround her 'Oh oh. You're laughing now boy, but you'll be in tears by the end of the lesson!' Now it was Mikuos turn to make an un-manly squeak. I couldn't blame him, Sensei was scary when she was serious.

'I want you all to lay down in a space, we don't want you falling on top of each other.' At this of course Mikuo and I proceeded to fall on top of each other on purpose, laughing. That is until Sensei loomed over us again 'What did I just say?' her voice was stern.

'Sorry, sorry!' Mikuo said hastily whilst I shuffled over to lay further away so I didn't get into trouble.

'Now lay on your backs!' She instructed again, sounding much like an army officer. 'We will keep doing this until you get it correct! Place your hands on the ground and push your stomachs up! Think of it like a crab.'

'Man I hate PE…' I muttered before trying and failing to do what Luka instructed. My body simply did not do that, bending in that direction was not meant to happen. I was about to fall down and give up when Sensei marched over.

'Come on Len! Higher!' She shouted, bending down and pushing my back up for me. I'm being man/ women handled! 'Now hold it!'

'My tummy doesn't go that high! Hey-hey ow!' I protested, okay it didn't hurt that much but it was uncomfortable all the same. I glanced over to Mikuo the same time Sensei did, he was just lying on the floor watching the clouds.

'MIKUO! Get off the floor and actually do what I instructed.' The tealette sighed and then did the crab thing, perfectly, just like that. That is completely unfair! 'Perfect!' Luka praised, whilst she was still holding me up.

'Dammit Mikuo…' I muttered under my breath. I can be as good as him, just you see. 'Okay, okay I got it! You can move your hand now!' Which she did. And I fell down, laughing. Oh well maybe not, but that was fun.

'Len this is no laughing matter!' (she says this even though the rest of the class is laughing…) 'How will you be a strong man if you can't hold yourself up?' She scolded, man Kaito never told me off for not being strong.

'I am a strong man! I have a strong voice!' I pointed out loudly. But apparently Sensei wasn't listening, just told me to do it again. And to my surprise I actually did, and managed to stay up this time.

Yet still Mikuo felt the need to taunt me. 'Come on Lenneh, don't be such a girl!' I swear if I wasn't trying to hold myself up right now that leek freak would have gotten a punch, I don't care if we're meant to be friends.

'Oh shut up! I'm manlier than you!' Which was, fact.

'More strength less chit chat! Higher Len!'

'Miss I can't go any higher! This stuffs for girls!' I protested.

By the tone of Lukas voice she must of thought I was being sexist. 'If you want to prove yourself a man, you won't get very far if you can't even to girls stuff.' She added in the inverted commas with her hands. 'Not much higher! Just so you don't look like a squashed pancake!'

'I am a man! Just watch!' I pushed myself even higher and then to impress my classmates I let out a scream/sing type thing like at the end of the song No Thank You. And just as I had hoped everyone else applauded me, mission complete. I let myself drop back down again, grinning like an idiot.

Luka clapped slowly beside me. 'Very nice Len…' I bowed. 'Now class! Because we have wasted so much time with the first task I am going to cut to the chase and get on with the final one. The task that tests the true inner man strength within!' She exclaimed dramatically. I was worried now, if that was only the first task what on earth could the last one be. 'Are you boys ready for…THE SPLITS!' She felt the need to shout the last part.

My heart sank, there was no way, no way, no. way. I would be able to do the splits! Beside me Mikuo looked slightly awkward. As I complained that I couldn't do the splits Mikuo spoke up 'I can…Miku decided that I ought to be flexible.' Oh well that's nice Mikuo, your loud sister makes you all sporty…so I told him to shut up.

'Now!' Megurine-Sensei caught our attention again. 'Step backwards, but keep your heal where it is!' I followed what she was saying carefully…keeping my heal where it is and then…I ran away. Only to get pulled back by Luka. 'Len! Don't be a sissy!' She shouted, forcing me back into place. I tried to wriggle away but she held me there tight, pulling my leg backwards so I sank down a little. Well, this was uncomfortable. 'Now! Go down! Do it!' Oh please save me from the demon Queen, I am too young to die!

I watched as Mikuo did it with ease, how is that even possible? I need to get lessons from Miku, this was extremely unfair. 'Excellent Mikuo!' Luka grinned. 'Now since you've already completed the task, would you help me get this boy to do the task, since he seems incapable of doing it himself.'

I saw him grin, oh no. Why did she have to ask Mikuo to help! He was the kid who pushed a poor little Yuki Kaai from the nursery class into the swimming pool because she was complaining from overheating. 'Oh sure thing miss.' He strolled over and placed his hands on my shoulders and then without hesitation pushed me down.

'OWW! Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!' I yelled. I wasn't exaggerating, that really did hurt. Stupid Mikuo. 'I don't think I could get up if I tried…' I whimpered, I was doomed to be stuck here on the field forever, even though the lunch bell had rung, life was over. Mikuo laughed at me but then helped me to stand up, earning himself a punch in the arm. 'Idiot.'

'Time to get changed! Hurry up or the lunch queues will be long!' Sensei announced before skipping off with the equipment. I guess the really is a nice girl at heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Now who wouldn't want Luka as their PE teacher? :3 <strong>

**Len: I am manly. kthxbye.**

**Please review! It makes me want to post more chapters =D **

**I promise something is actually going to happen next chapter! -shot-**


	3. In which Len has lunch

**Oh I feel so loved! I really love you guys who are reading and reviewing, even you guys who aren't reviewing I bet youre there somewhere, just being cool.**

**Any how this chatper changes POVs **

**So what to expect? Len over reacts. **

**Although no yaoi fluff this time -shotshotshot- I drag it out so much Im sorry! Please bear with me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lens POV.<strong>

'Neru! Teto!' I called and rushed to join my two friends after ditching the _oh so charming _Mikuo on Dell for the lunch hour.

The two were excited to see me, what luck two have friends like this, one who thinks the world of you and the other who just seems to love anything and everything. She'd love a spanner if you gave it to her. Not that it's a bad thing, I wouldn't have Teto any other way.

Once we had settled down into eating our lunches, well in my case, bananas, but what's the difference? Teto nudged my shoulder and pointed over to the teachers table.

'Hey Len, isn't that your guardian over there?' She asked curiously, peering over the hall to examine them closer.

I looked up and true enough, there he was. Sitting next to Kiyoteru-Sensei. I frowned at them, the angry bees from earlier had returned and were now attacking my insides, it hurt. My head felt dizzy, I couldn't think to why he was here. Did he want to humiliate me in front of my friends? Did he want to hurt me by proving that he lied to me, and that he really was in a relationship with Sensei? Or did he just want to see me and not know where I was?

'Yes, yes it is.' I admitted, dropping my head. I didn't want Teto or Neru to see me become emotional, it would embarrass me. Teto giggled beside me, whilst Neru was too busy on her phone to notice what was going on in her surroundings.

'Why is he here? Is he going to be a teacher?' the red head quizzed.

'No. He's not smart enough to be a teacher.' I began, but what else could I say? I couldn't tell her anything else, nothing about Kiyoteru or about Kaito. The last thing I wanted them to know is how I really felt about my guardian.

I couldn't say about how happy he makes me feel each and every day. Or how his position as a legal guardian is just a way to be close to me. Or even how, right now, my heart ached to go over there and be with him, to stop him from being with Kiyoteru. How my chest hurt and how every time I saw, him with someone else I had to fight to stop the jealous tears from spilling. I couldn't even tell them that I was too scared to tell Kaito anything.

Teto nudged me again, scared of being forgotten. I knew she wanted her questions answered, but I had a better idea. From my bag I pulled out a small French bread roll. I held it out to her and her face lit up. Her eyes sparkled and she looked like the kid at Christmas who had got the biggest present from Santa Claus.

'B-bread?' She squeaked, taking it from me and embracing me in a big hug. 'Thank you Len! You're the best!' _Heh. Simple pleasures I guess. _Not that I could talk.

Only now did Neru look up from her phone, she looked mad, and underneath that, hurt. I had forgotten that she had feelings for me, it was nothing compared to what I thought of Kaito, but it didn't mean they weren't there. I reached into my pocket and produced a small phone charm for her, I was always prepared to keep them both happy.

She grinned at me and gave me a very enthusiastic hug. I was glad that both of them were distracted. But I still was not, my eyes were fixed upon the two across the hall, neither of them aware that they were being watched.

It took a while for my two friends to start paying attention to me again. 'Hey Len...do you think that Kiyoteru-Sensei is bad?' Teto had now finished her bread and was curious once again.

'He is bad, he is the worst, there is nothing nice about him!' I knew that my words were childish, but I was being careful with my words, one wrong move and they could find out everything.

My words seemed serious enough for Teto, her hands flew to her mouth and she gasped. 'Really? Are you sure he's not nice? He looks nice...' She giggled. It would have been adorable, despite the fact she was talking about Kiyoteru. After what looked like some serious thinking she told us her sudden realisation.

'What if he's evil? And he's going to take over the whole school and make us slaves? And then he would take over the world and destroy everything and make things smart! What if Teto can't keep up with the smart new world? I don't know what I'd do if...'

I stopped listening to her frantic worrying as me attention was grabbed by my blue haired guardian and, I swallowed, his friend. I watched Kiyoteru write something down and hand it to Kaito. Instantly my mind start buzzing. What was it? Phone number? Address? Love letter?

I stood up suddenly and stared at them. My chest felt tight. I saw Kaito wave goodbye and leave the hall. I felt sick, I felt hurt. I was fighting to keep the tears in my eyes. My Kaito was leaving me. He was going to sensei. The world felt like it was getting smaller, or pushing me out of it, I might as well not have been there, not without Kaito.

I was dimly aware of Teto telling me to sit back down as she tugged at my arm warmer. I was dimly aware of Neru standing next to me, shouting at the people who were staring at me, threatening them I presumed. But I said nothing to either of them.

I don't know how much longer I stood there, the babble of the hall faded to an uncomfortable silence. I didn't know if was just me not paying attention or if they had all stopped to look at me.

A moment later I pulled my arm away from Teto and ran from the hall. I couldn't stay in there, they couldn't see me cry. I felt betrayed, lost, hurt...confused? Is it just that I don't understand? What if there was just a big part of life I wasn't entitled to know at my age. Maybe everything was secretly fine? Ha. Everything was terrible, and it was pointless trying to convince myself otherwise.

My feet carried me away, away from my friends. I knew they couldn't help me now. I only reached the end of the corridor before I heard that voice again. _His _voice, it pierced me to the ground, my feet simply stopped moving. He was talking to Megurine-Sensei, I didn't know why, but that was not a concern of mine right now. I could do nothing but stare at him, his handsome face was first surprised, but slowly his forehead creased, confused.

'L-Len?' He stuttered, trying to make sense of my distress. But it only took his voice to reach my ears for my heart to be shattered. Had he no idea? I couldn't find the right words to say, anything that could have been said about how mad I was or how I felt like my heart would give up on itself, on the last hope of ever finding love, just became a lump in my throat.

A lump that was there to keep me from crying. 'Don't talk to me.' Is all I managed to say before I shoved passed him. I only let myself get a small glimpse at his face. He seemed lost and just as confused as I was. But I wasn't going to worry for him. It was clear, there was not a single cell in his body that worried about me.

I found an empty classroom and slammed the door behind me, running behind one of the desks, I didn't want anyone to see me...cry. I brought my knees up to my chest and covered my head with my hands. All was lost. Kaito didn't love me, I wouldn't be surprised if he never had, after all I must be just a kid to him.

**Kaitos POV. (back in time a little)**

I walked carefully into the schools reception, being careful not to trip over anything, after all being an adult in a place like this meant you had to be posh and sensible, just like Kiyo, that was who I was here to see. I had to help Len sort out that book of faces thing, I didn't like him being sad.

Aha Hiyama has spotted me! I was glad, I didn't want to have to wonder around like an idiot. He said hello to me…well at least I think that's what he said all I heard was a bunch of really complicated words so in return I just said hi, and since he didn't laugh at me I must have gotten it right.

'Hey Kiyo, I have something that I needed to talk about.' I began, trying to figure out how I was going to explain this.

My friend looked curious. 'Oh? Well come on in, I'm sure the staff won't mind if you intrude at our table. We can talk over lunch.' He smiled kindly.

'Well…' at first I was unsure, what if Len would see me? Oh he would be so embarrassed that I was in school! Or might he do something else? Oh there's no time to think about it now Kaito, your friend is waiting, I mentally argued. 'Alright'

I followed Kiyoteru into a hall filled with lots and lots of young people, they were all talking so loudly, oh my. I nearly tripped over a chair whilst I was looking the wrong way but I quickly corrected myself and went to sit in the seat Hiyama had pulled out for me. 'Thanks!' I grinned, ah I have an awesome friend.

I lowered my voice so other scary-posh-smart –teachers didn't listen in on our convocation. 'It's something that is bothering Len at home. About this facepage thing?' I started to explain, feeling stupid that I had forgotten the name of it, again.

Kiyoteru nodded understandably, I wasn't sure why, but I thought it just made him look smart. 'Hm? Why is our Len getting concerned? Plus, it's called Facebook.' He reminded me…oh yeah. Oh did he just say our Len? Why? That's so strange! I shouldn't say anything just in case it is a smart adult thing, I don't want to look stupid, especially not in front of teachers.

I laughed at myself and rubbed the back of my head, oh I bet I look stupid already anyway. 'I meant Facebook…he said there's something about me on your page? I don't really know what it meant but he didn't like it.' I tried my best to explain, but it was hard considering I hardly knew a thing about this face page…I mean book.

'Hm…that is strange, have you not asked him what it was on my Facebook that he didn't like?' He asked, sounding curious. Thinking about it Kiyo was always curious about something, that's why he had so many books, he was curious to see what was in them.

'He did say, it had one of those words in that I can never remember.' Now I had to just figure out what it was Len had said. 'Confined? Compin…Compatible… Competition…Com…U-uh, something relationship. I don't know what it meant.'

Hiyama just smiled at me. 'Complicated?' he asked. Ah so that was the word! I was close.

'Yeah! I think that was it!' I smiled, feeling triumphant that with our joint effort I was able to explain the situation.

'Oh poor little Len, it was just me having a bit of fun with today's technology. We're good friends right?' He asked, I knew that was true.

I nodded as he patted my back. 'Yeah, of course we are!' We had been good friends for a long time, he was the one who taught me how to buy ice cream online…until I forgot. 'I just don't know the technology and he seemed uncomfortable…but if you're just having a bit of fun, then it's okay! Right?' I concluded.

'Yes!' Yay I was right! 'If you would like I could show you how Facebook works?'

That sounded like a good idea, plus it will make me seem smarter if I know how to work the place with girly pictures of Len on, heheh I could find pictures of him and show him, I could even get pictures of ice cream on there! Woah! I can't wait! 'Yes please!' Okay Kaito sound like an adult, 'Then I might be able to relate next time he blurts this sort of stuff out at me.'

Kiyoteru smiled at me again, he was very smiley, that's why he is my friend. 'Are you free later?' He questioned. Oh I didn't know I would get to learn so soon!

'Yeah I have nothing planned. Well I said I'd pick Len up after school, but after then I'm free.' I was secretly proud that I knew my plan for the rest of the day.

'Ahh well I have to visit the Post Office-' how adultish of him! '-and then I will be home, if you come over I can show you all of these things, I have a lot of technology at my house.' I repeat, how adultish! 'If you come over at 6.00 so you have time to get Len fed.'

I was glad he was the one working all of this out, if it were left to me it would have never happened. And now to use a smart word. 'That's convenient! Thanks!' I think that means it is useful…I hope that's what it meant anyway.

'You're very welcome. Can you remember how to get to mine?' Oh dear. I face-palmed like a kid would and shook my head.

'Um…you know I can't. How do you remember so much Kiyo?' He just smiled at me and wrote down the directions on some paper in his neat writing and handed it to me.

'Thanks Kiyo!' I grinned, pocketing the directions so I didn't lose them. 'I guess I should leave you and the staff to have lunch now. I don't want to be in the way.' I said as I stood up. 'See you later!' I waved at him.

'You have a good day now.' He gave me one last smile.

I didn't get very far before I realised I didn't know how to get out of the school. '…Now…how do I leave here?' I asked the air. I wondered around some more before I found an old friend of mine, Luka. So I went and asked her for directions. She had just started explaining when I spotted Len. He looked upset, like he was trying not to cry. 'L-Len?' I stuttered, confused, what was wrong with him?

'Don't talk to me.' He sounded like he was going to cry too. I didn't get a chance to work out what was wrong as he pushed past me and ran into a classroom. Len…?

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito: I am so confused I only want ice cream<strong>

**Len: I hate my teacher.**

**Don't we all Len...don't we all.**

**Please please review! I will love you forever!**


	4. In which there is fanservice

**Hey guys thanks so much for reading and reviewing and what not, I love you! I promise I will reply to those of you who reviewed, I just thought I'd quickly post this chapter before I went to sleep to keep you happy.**

**I don't think this chapter is very long. Hehe. oops.**

**Disclaimer by Teto: Awww Sunny doesn't own Vocaloid :c poor her, I know I will give her some bread to cheer her up! Yaayy! Oh you can have some too, I am nice like that I love to share things c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Lens POV.<strong>

I heard the door open somewhere behind me. 'What on earth is the matter?' he exclaimed. Oh it's all fair and nice that you pretend you don't know what's going on, but I know you do, you know exactly is happening. Therefore I don't want to talk you. I buried my face in my arms.

'Go away.' I said bitterly, not looking at him.

'Len I can't help it you don't tell me! Why are you acting like this? Is it because I'm in school?' His questions were pointless. I turned to look at him, I wasn't able to control my voice.

'NO! It's because of why you're here!' I shouted at him, feeling the frustration and hurt building up inside of me, causing me to shout louder. 'You just wanted to see him! You keep on seeing him!' I accused, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks once again.

He looked confused, even slightly hurt at my accusations. I wasn't going to be sorry. He tried to make sense of his confusion. 'What? Len?' He stumbled over his words, not getting anywhere. I didn't see why I should listen as he tried to make up an excuse, he had hurt me and I would not forget.

After what seemed like forever he started to explain himself. 'I came here to sort out that problem for earlier! That-that-that Facebook thing! I came here to solve it because I didn't like seeing you upset about things!' Oh surely I am touched, but these are lies. Lies! I wanted to believe what he said, but I couldn't.

'That was about him and you though wasn't it?' I retorted, my voice breaking.

'That thing? He was just messing around Len. He didn't mean anything by it!' He tried to explain, I could see the hurt on his face at everything I was accusing him of, even so he still had trouble denying it.

'If you didn't want me to be upset why are you going out with him?' I didn't care to keep my voice quiet anymore.

'I-I'm not!' He fell over his words again, lacking in confidence to cover his lies. No surprise. I stared at him, waiting for him to come up with a good answer, my hands balled up into tiny fists.

I glared up at him through my fringe. 'What did he give you then? On that paper?'

'…Directions to his house.' I couldn't believe it. Shattered. My world felt like it was falling away from me. My hands were shaking, I brought them up to cover my face, but I could only half unclench my fists. Tears fell freely, although they could not comprehend the crushing feeling inside my chest, my throat went tight. I yelled at him.

'Oh fine! Go to his house! Be his guardian! Love him! Don't bother coming back and remembering that you're meant to love me!' My voice was almost a scream, startling him. I didn't care. I didn't want to even see him anymore.

'Len! Calm down! I don't want to be anyone else's guardian or anything!' He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away, I couldn't stand him touching me, not now, not like this.

I looked up at him through the hair that had fallen in front of my face, my words now came out harshly , 'Oh, because that's exactly what he wants.' I didn't believe his lies, how could he possibly try and say anything different? Especially after the proof I had.

'Ask him yourself! That's what he told me and that's all I'm going for!'He tried again to comfort me.

Ha he had some nerve trying to get me to talk to him, that monster. If I ever saw Kiyoteru again I would hit him and I wouldn't stop. I had never felt such hatred to anyone before. 'I won't talk to him! I hate him!'

'Well at least listen to me!' He was quick to reply. Another thing I wasn't going to do. I stared right at him, my blue eyes staring into his.

'Why should I? You don't love me! You don't even like me at all! That's why you're going to him!' I could almost hear his heart shatter. A look of hurt came to his face.

'Of course I do…' Now it was time for him to have tears. 'Why else would I have taken you in? And cared for you?'

'Well maybe you did! But you don't anymore! You just use me! Like a stupid. Little. Shota!'

'I-I don't! I would never use you Len!' I held my hands on my head, my finger nails digging in but I ignored it. Kaito tried stepping closer to me again, placing one of his hands on my shoulder. I wanted to cringe away from his touch, but somehow I found an odd comfort in it.

I closed my eyes briefly. 'Why don't you like my anymore Kaito?' My voice came out in a shaky whisper, scared of the truth in my own words.

'I do! But every time I try to do something…Today…I was only trying to make you feel better. I honestly…didn't mean for it to seem anyway.' His voice was hushed again as he explained.

'…Well you didn't do a very good job of it.' I said sadly, opening my eyes again.

'I'm sorry.' He said softly, his face still looked pained. I sniffed a couple of times, trying to control the tears that were threatening to return once again. 'Len?' His voice was urgent, like he wanted a reply…my forgiveness. He tried to hug my again and this time I let him. His sweet vanilla smell made me feel comfort. 'I'm so sorry Len…I didn't mean to upset you more.'

My returning hug was more like a cling, I couldn't bear to let go of him now. 'Just please. Don't ever stop loving me Kaito…it hurts when I think you do.'

'I won't…I never have.' He replied hugging me tighter and then softly kissing my cheek. Sweet relief…joy…it would seem that Kaito did love me after all.

'K-Kaito…sorry for ever doubting you.' I felt so guilty but yet somehow that was overridden by a strange kind of happiness. 'I'm so sorry…you are the best guardian ever. I don't want you to go to sensei.' Yet I found I couldn't apologise enough.

He smiled softly. 'It's only a visit, I promise.'

'Well…so long as you come back to me.' I answered quietly, still clinging onto him.

'I will. Don't you worry.' He said before kissing me, not on the cheek, but on the lips. At first I didn't understand, something bad turned into something so good, so much better than anything. But then I learned to kiss him back, my sweet Kaito.

**Nerus POV.**

After Len had run from the hall I had become worried, yes worried. Of course I am! Len is my future husband! I glared at the people who were staring until they hastily went back to eating their food before running after him, closely followed by Teto.

We wondered down the corridors, looking everywhere to find him. 'I wonder what's wrong with him?' I asked Teto sadly. But she just sighed.

'Who knows…I've never seen him like this before.'

A moment later we both heard shouting. 'Is it Len?' Teto asked eagerly, trying to play the detective role. She quickly glanced back to the hall. 'Gumi's in there…' so he couldn't be shouting at her.

'My poor Len!' I grabbed Tetos drill-ponytail and dragged her to the source of the sound, 'come on!'

'E-eh Neru! Maybe we should stay out of this one.' She suggested. I couldn't believe her, although I wasn't going to get mad at her, I was too worried about Len to do that.

'B-but Len-chan is upset!' I protested leading the way once again, Teto hesitated but she followed me anyway. 'I can hear him.' I whispered.

'Me too! He must be near! But whose voice is that?' She added. I listened too, it was not a voice I recognised. What if it was a pedo trying to attack my poor Len!

'I don't know…no-one from this school.' I answered, trying to figure it out.

'…Do you think it's that man from earlier Neru?'

'Yes! His guardian that must be it!' I felt triumphant, okay I didn't work it out, but I pretty much did.

A little way ahead of me Teto peered into a classroom, 'N-Neru!' She pointed discreetly into the room and I rushed over. Seeing Len on the floor and the same man from before, his guardian.

We both crouched down by the door and watched quietly for a while before I asked, 'When can we interrupt?' I was bored and I wanted to help Len!

'I-Interrupt?' Teto squeaked. 'S-Should we do that?...I mean that's…this looks personal!'

'Well what if it gets bad? Len will need his Ne-chan to help him.' Yes I was his Ne-chan now. I will save you Len!

Through the window I saw them hugging, why are they doing that? Stop it! You're not dating! Stop hugging!

'They're hugging!' Teto exclaimed, that yaoi fan-girl. How could I count on her to back me up?

I frowned. 'Isn't that a bit too much hugging?'

We watched just for a little longer when his guardian kissed Len on the cheek. Woah. Woah. I stood up straight, no-one kisses my Len. No-one! I rolled up my arm warmers, ready to attack.

Beside me Teto was still squealing like a fan-girl. Going on about how cute it was for them to be doing that. I thought it was horrible. It should be me! I glared through the door. 'That's it…'

Teto panicked, 'N-Neru! You can't go in! it looks personal to me!'

I was still unimpressed, but to keep her happy, 'If they dare do anything else…don't you try to stop me Teto! …One more move and I promise you…' I said through clenched teeth.

That one more move came faster than I had expected. That, that idiot started kissing Len, on the lips! Unexplainable rage built up inside of me, how dare he? I clenched my fists together, ignoring Tetos excitement. 'Neru look!'

I growled. 'I know.' I took in a breath and then I kicked the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaoi fan-girl Teto?<strong>

**Angry cliffhanger Neru?**

**What is going to happen next!**

**I know its already been written. Review and you'll get to see. :3 -shot- sorry, please do review, I treasure them! and your opinions matter to me!**

**Lalalaaaa yaoiii fanserviceeeeee~ oh me. xD**

**P.S. UPDATE. OMG guys guys guys I missed out a line when I first put this up. OMG why didn't any one tell me. **

**the part where Kaito says about directions to his house...oops. It looked like it came from no-where. Sorry. I added it in now! =D**


	5. In which Neru is a spy

**Well thanks to you wonderful WONDERFUL reviewers I have the courage to put up the next chapter! Cliffhanger is over ^ ^ **

**I think that unfortunatly this will be the last chapter for a while since I have my A Level exams coming up so soon -OMG- I will do a bit of work on my other fics before then, but this chapter does end at a good pausing point -shot no spoilers-**

**You reviewers and readers there, reading this. I love you! You rule! **

**Disclaimer by Kaito: I dont think Sunny owns Vocaloid...Im sure that wasn't Masters name...hang on...what was Masters name? Does he even have a name? I'll have to ask Kiyo, he'll know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lens POV.<strong>

Unfortunately the kiss was over too soon. The door of the classroom flung open and after Kaito reluctantly pulled away I spotted a very angry looking Neru marching into the room and Teto peering nervously around the door.

My heart sank…oh no. I quickly shuffled back under the protective cover of the table just as Neru grabbed Kaito by his scarf and somehow semi-lifted him from the ground. Teto ran in after her, her young face worried. 'Neru you shouldn't do that!' She gasped dramatically.

But Neru wasn't listening, she glared at my poor guardian. 'What do you think you are doing? Kissing. My. LEN?' She shouted. Kaito didn't have an answer for her.

Her Len? Oh dear…I got up to try and save him. 'Neru don't hurt him!' She didn't even pay attention to me, she only gave a little attention to little Teto.

'Stop! He's an adult! Don't just start threatening him!' She whined tugging lightly on her friends sleeve.

'Well he is a stupid adult! WHY? You're meant to be his guardian!' She shouted in return, tugging on my beloved Kaitos scarf.

The man himself didn't know what to do, after all he didn't even know Neru or from his point of view, the random girl who had just attacked him for kissing Len. 'If you would kindly let me down miss…' he began, 'I can explain…'

I figured it was about time I stepped in. 'That's not how you handle her.' I went forwards and grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her back as Kaito fell. 'Please don't hurt him, he is very important to me.'

Teto now hopped forwards. 'Neru…it isn't your business!' She whispered urgently just as Kaito picked himself up off the floor.

My phone obsessed friend looked annoyed. 'It is very much my business! Everything about Len is my business!' She whispered in return, shooting a glare at Kaito who was now watching nervously.

I took in a deep breath and smiled at her. 'Neru, please don't worry about it. He is my guardian after all. He isn't one of my best girl friends is he?' I asked her, knowing this would calm her down.

'Well…no…that's me.' She answered. I glanced over to Kaito briefly, he was smiling, he even looked slightly impressed, which made me feel warm inside. 'He is just your guardian right?' Neru added, just to confirm.

'Ha-ha yep!' I laughed lightly. 'So there is nothing to worry about.' I grinned at her again, making her smile too. At times like this it is a good thing that she likes me so much. 'There is no need to be worried, see Teto is fine.'

Now my bread obsessed friend smiled triumphantly. 'See? So don't barge in like that next time Neru!' She scolded but then giggled.

'Sorry…but I thought he was like, something more than a guardian to you.' The apologised, looking down. I can't say I've seen her do that before.

'No no, don't worry Neru-chan.' I added the honorific to make her feel special. Her eyes lit up.

'Oh well…hey! Of course Teto is fine! She doesn't like you!' she paused and then backtracked, 'I mean she does but..erm…I do more!'

Teto butted in loudly. 'Hey! who said I did?' She exclaimed before getting elbowed by Neru, getting the red head to agree with her. 'O-ow okay.' The said quickly, nodding in agreement.

'Good…heh…sorry Len for getting mad. I thought you didn't like me anymore, but it is clear that you do. I can't really compare with guardians since I don't have one like you. It must be normal huh?'

'Of course.' I assured her, patting her on the head which she seemed to like. 'Now I must see my guardian out before he gets lost.' Kaito laughed nervously, perhaps paranoid Neru was going to abuse him again. 'You two go and enjoy the rest of lunch, I'll come and find you.' I smiled again, causing Neru to melt.

I watched as Teto tugged on Nerus sleeve. 'We should leave them now…'

'Fine…Just don't do anything.' Teto pulled on her arm again. 'Okay, okay I'm coming.' She muttered before being dragged from the room.

Once they had left the classroom felt oddly quiet, I wasn't sure what to say. I had been kissing Kaito… what now? What does this mean? We will be together? Did that even matter? I was happy. I looked up at Kaito again and rubbed the back of my head. 'Heh, I didn't think she'd calm down that quick.' I said, sounding awkward.

'Just a guardian eh?' He teased poking his tongue out at me like a child, making me grin.

'What else was I meant to say? – Oh I really do love him more than anyone could ever possibly love anyone else? I don't think that'd go down too well, Neru would probably kill you.' I explained, I didn't mind speaking from my heart, not anymore. Not now I was sure he felt the same way.

'O-oh? She would? Bless her'

I looked apologetic. 'Unfortunately she has…problems when it comes to her emotions.' I said guiltily.

Kaito rubbed his neck. 'Y-yeah I gathered.'

My poor Kaito. I leant forwards to peer at his neck. 'Sorry about that, are you alright?' I questioned, concerned. But he wasn't bothered.

'Oh no. My necks kind of used to it now.' He laughed. 'Now…can you help me get out of this maze of a building?'

I laughed at him and hit his shoulder lightly. 'Sure thing Kaito.' I lead the way out of the classroom and started off down the corridor, I wasn't really sure what to say, as much as I wished I wasn't I felt awkward. After all I had just screamed at Kaito for something he didn't do and then got a kiss in return, what a terrible selfish person I was.

'Hey…Len? You still bothered about it huh?' Kaito snapped me out of my day dream. I looked up at him slightly before gazing back at the floor.

'Um…I guess.' I shrugged, pathetic answer. I looked back up and my guardian and he smiled.

'Please cheer up Len-kun, I'm picking you up later right and after then and before dinner we can do whatever you like!' He exclaimed, knowing it would put a smile on my face, which it did.

'Heheh sure thing Kaito.' I answered, just reaching the schools entrance, or in Kaitos case, exit. I didn't want to say good bye to him, not now that I realised we could be happy together, I knew there was only a few hours before the end of the school day but for me that was too long.

Kaito just grinned at me, knowing he would see me later I bet. 'I will see you later Len!' he smiled and patted my head before starting off.

'Kaito wait!' I called after him, he only had enough time to pause and turn slightly before I ran to him and embraced him in an enthusiastic hug. 'Love you Kai-chan.' I grinned before pulling away and waving to him.

He smiled at me sweetly and waved in return. 'You too Len.' He answered and he went on his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! I guess you can see why it is a good pausing point.<strong>

**Please please review and let me know what you think! (And of any mistakes, I'm terrible and not noticing them xD)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Teto: At some point you'll get an update and you can keep on watching yaoi with me ^ ^ **

**Len: I can't believe they were watching the whole time...how rude.**

**Please don't forget that this was not just my idea! KidGravy (on deviantART) is half responsable! After all it was our RP together! **

**Thank you~**


	6. In which we go back in time

**Oh my gosh, hi...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I haven't been here in like, a year? I am so sorry ;n; when people used to tell me A Levels are big and take a lot of you, I didn't believe them. But oh boy- now I do. I feel so bad for not being here, at all!**

**In fact...I wrote this a year ago too. *shot dead and mauled by angry, angry readers* **

**A flashback of how Kaito and Len ended up living together~**

**I hope people are still around to read this**

***a thousand apologies***

* * *

><p>'Kaito-nii! Kaito-nii!' The small boy ran over to the garden fence to great his friend. In his hands he clutched a brand new tub of banana ice cream that his mum had just brought home and since ice cream was Kaitos favourite, Len just had to show it to him!<p>

The blue haired boy looked up, grinning as he spotted his best friend running towards him. They had been neighbours ever since Len was born and being a few years older Kaito had always been there to look after him.

The excitement in the younger ones eyes quickly came to a halt as he tripped over his own feet, the ice cream flying into the air. Kaitos eyes watched the delicious treat fly with dread; the precious ice cream will be wasted.

He then looked over to Len; he had fallen to the floor at an awkward angle, gaining a graze on his leg. It seemed like he was trying not to cry.

Kaito instantly rushed to his aid, jumping over the low fence and going to hug is fallen friend. 'Hey Len, it's alright to cry.' He pointed out softly.

And so he did, tears rolling down his small face. Kaito expected him to cry for the pain on his leg, but the words that followed the tears were a surprise. 'K-Kaito the ice cream is ruined! I can't share it with you anymore!' he wailed, rubbing his eyes.

Kaito laughed softly. 'Don't worry Len, I bet I have tons of ice cream that we can share!'

The young boy wiped the tears away with his hands and blinked up at his friend. 'You sure?' He questioned, blue eyes uncertain.

'Of course.'

-8 years later-

Thirteen year old Len was just heading home from school when he heard the news. It was hard to ignore the screaming sirens that rushed past him and the billowing black smoke that rose into the sky, just in the direction of his house.

The first thing he did was run, he had to get there, unexplainable pains were stabbing at his chest, all from worry and fear. Random people had shouted at him to get back, to stay away from the fumes. The site that met Len Kagamines eyes caused him to freeze. His home…well what would be his home if not for the roaring flames that engulfed the entire building. He could not even begin to believe what he was seeing.

'Mum…? Dad…?' only two words escaped his lips. He could not see them anywhere, panic built up inside him. Where were his parents? 'MUM? DAD?' He screamed over the roar of the flames. He started to run forwards, his parents had to be there- they were the only family he had, he couldn't lose them!

A police officer grabbed his arms and pulled him back to safety, away from the deadly fire. Away from his parents. The young boy bowed his head in defeat, tears falling to the ground bellow.

Unfortunately Len Kagamines parents had died in the fire, they had been unable to escape the flames that had torn through their home.

A funeral was arranged which Len and the friends of the family were to attend, although he did not want to be there.

Throughout the service Len did not say a word, friends of the family watched him cautiously, but were unsure as to whether they should approach him. Once the service had ended Len stayed outside by himself, standing in front of the grave stone with a blank expression. He could not comprehend his parents being gone forever. He was alone. The pain inside felt like it was going to tear him apart. He needed them back.

A soft voice sounded beside him, uttering his name. Kaito had gone looking for him, worried for his friend. The younger boy looked up at him, his eyes showing the pain that pulled away inside, yet still no tears fell. He had to be strong, he had to be-

'Len, it's alright to cry.' Kaito whispered, taking him into his arms.

At this comfort Len did cry, all the pain were released in his tears, not until now had he truly cried for the loss of his parents. Unable to stand he sunk to his knees.

'K-Kaito, they're gone. They're gone.' He cried, clinging onto his best friend, the person he loved, he needed him. If he were to leave, Len felt he would fall and he would not stop. Unhealthy sobs tore through his chest, he wanted to scream, he wanted to just curl up and disappear. There was no way he could cope, not now, now they are gone.

The older male held onto Len for as long as he needed him to, he was going to take him in, look after him, he was determined to give Len the life he deserved, he will love him, no matter what. Because deep down in his heart, Kaito loved Len.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I need to know you are still there, and still actually like this, or if you hate me for not being around for so long, let me know that too!<strong>

**Len: Screw you author. **


End file.
